


Candy Dish/Bowl

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extragavanza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Blaine and Kurt buy a candy dish
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 11
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Candy Dish/Bowl

The first year Blaine and Kurt had their own place, they went a little overboard decorating their apartment door and the inside of their apartment. Trick or treaters would only see the door but their party guests would be around to enjoy their decor. 

Blaine insisted they buy a bowl specifically for the occasion and Kurt agreed. Half the fun of handing out candy was having a cute bowl to put it in. So, together they went to the store. 

“Please Kurt,” Blaine begged, “it’s the best one here!” 

“I don’t know Blaine…” 

Kurt’s stuck his hand in the black bowl and the zombie hand grabbed at him. 

“Come on! It’s just a little scary.” 

“But what about the really little ones?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine pondered this because neither boy wanted to actually scare anyone. They’d never forgive themselves if they made three-year-old cry on Halloween. 

“I got it,” Blaine said. “We get two bowls.” 

Kurt rocked his head back and forth thinking it over. “I think that’ll work. Our friends and the older kids will like the zombie bowl and we can get this cute pumpkin one for the smaller children and maybe keep it out as decoration?” 

Blaine nodded. “I agree.” 

Kurt grabbed the cute pumpkin dish off the shelf. 

“Now, candy,” he told Blaine. 

He pulled his boyfriend to the candy aisle where they proceeded to have one of the most arbitrary arguments of their entire relationship in the middle of a Target. 

(Blaine wanted almond joys and Kurt argued coconut and chocolate do NOT belong together. In the end, they chose standard miniature candy: Kit-Kat’s, Hershey’s, Twix bars, Snickers, Milky Ways, and at Blaine’s insistence a bag of just almond joys.)


End file.
